


Zarzewie

by Aratanooniel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, Gen, What could have happened, how a revolution starts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewolucja zaczyna się od dziewczyny igrającej z ogniem albo od garści jagód, albo też od dwunastolatki, która zapomina włożyć koszulę w swoją znoszoną spódnicę. </p><p>Ale wcale nie musi. </p><p>Panem jest kruche. </p><p>Jest wiele sposobów na to, by zrównać je z ziemią. </p><p>***</p><p>Siedem sposobów, na które mogła rozpocząć się rewolucja, gdyby nigdy nie pojawiła się <i>Dziewczyna w Ogniu</i>.</p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarzewie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118126) by [etiquettedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etiquettedarling/pseuds/etiquettedarling). 



> Tłumaczenie popełnione na zlecenie **Aratanooniel** \- miłośniczkę "Igrzysk Śmierci". Wobec tego jej to poświęcam i dedykuję.  
>  Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję **Daiquiri** , która czuwała nad sensownością tłumaczenia.  
> Zapraszam.  
> Tłumaczenie: Morwena (1-5, 7), Aratanooniel (6)  
> Beta: Daiquiri - zgodność z oryginałem; autobeta

**1.**

W Trzecim Ćwierczwieczu Poskromienia nie wezmą udziału ochotnicy.

Mieszkańcy peryferyjnych dystryktów, w których słowo „ochotnik” oznacza to samo co zawodowiec, nie widzą wielkiej różnicy. Te same niedożywione, niewinne dzieci są posyłane na śmierć z niewiele większymi szansami na przeżycie.

Wydaje się, że to dobrze przemyślane posunięcie.

Po raz pierwszy od czwartych dorocznych Głodowych Igrzysk Dystrykt Drugi wysyła dwunastoletniego chłopca, syna owdowiałego górnika, i czternastoletnią dziewczynkę, której starsza siostra od dziesięciu lat szkoli się do tej rzezi. 

Po raz pierwszy od siedemdziesięciu trzech lat oboje trybuci tego dystryktu giną w krwawej łaźni już na samym początku Igrzysk.

Dystrykt Drugi, który nie buntował się w czasie Mrocznych Dni, który nie ma powodu, by zadośćuczynić Kapitolowi, który zmienił Igrzyska we własny sport, traktując zwycięzców jak bohaterów i piętnując przegranych, patrzy w milczeniu, jak wdowiec przyciska syna do piersi i zawodzi, podczas gdy pstrokata opiekunka trybutów niezręcznie składa mu kondolencje.

Siostrę dziewczynki ogarnia zimna furia. Nożem ukradzionym z sali lekcyjnej wycina głęboki, czerwony uśmiech na twarzy opiekunki. Dystrykt nadal milczy, gdy kobieta krztusi się i tonie w powodzi własnej krwi na peronie dworca.

Nagle cały dystrykt wybucha wibrującym rykiem. 

 

**2.**

Mags doznaje udaru i umiera na swoim tarasie, a słońce dalej leniwie przemierza czyste, błękitne niebo. W przeddzień siedemdziesiątych ósmych Igrzysk Anne Cresta schodzi z Przystani Zwycięzców do morza z kieszeniami pełnymi kamieni.

Finnick Odair przestaje grać jak mu zagrają i staje się rozżarzoną pochodnią oświetlającą drogę rewolucji. Zdradza sekrety i opowiada o tym, jak bardzo kochał swoją dziewczynę z Dystryktu Czwartego. W jego pięknych oczach koloru morskiej zieleni nie ma już czarującego blasku, pozostały tylko płonąca furia i zniszczenie.

Telewizja transmituje na żywo jego egzekucję. Oglądanie jest obowiązkowe.

Dystrykt Czwarty wysyła do Kapitolu dostawę zgniłych ryb i czeka na burzę. 

 

**3.**

Po raz pierwszy w historii Igrzysk zwycięża dziecko innego zwycięzcy. 

Jest to Tully Weft, najstarsza córka Cecelii – najmłodszej zwyciężczyni Dystryktu Ósmego. Tully Weft, która tylko raz oglądała swoją matkę na arenie. Tully Weft, która stoi zamyślona na chwiejącym się drewnianym podeście swojego dystryktu.

Wie, że w Igrzyskach brały już udział dzieci innych zwycięzców – widziała je rażone przez piorun, otrute wodą ze strumieni wysychających niespełna pół godziny po ich śmierci, rozszarpane przez bestie o znajomych oczach i zakrwawionych pyskach. Mają przypominać swoim rodzicom, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak bezpieczeństwo.

Nie jest jej dane przeżyć i to budzi w niej gniew. Nie jest jej dane przeżyć, ale nawet jej śmierci nie przeznaczono dla niej samej.

Po walce wyrywa sobie nadajnik. To wygląda na wypadek. Potem chowa się, dopóki nie jest pewna, że usłyszała tylko dwa wystrzały z działa. Wie, że żaden nie obwieści jej śmierci – widziała już swoją twarz na tle nocnego nieba.

Nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że robi to z czystego pragnienia powrotu do domu. Jest po prostu wściekła, cywilizacja, która próbowała zabić jej matkę, nie ma prawa zmusić jej do dźgnięcia chłopca z Dystryktu Dwunastego prosto w jego piękne szare oko.

Jej dom płonie wraz z całą rodziną podczas jej zwycięskiego tournee. 

Wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego.

Staje się symbolem – dziewczynką, której nie było dane przeżyć. Dziewczynką, która oparła się Kapitolowi, rozdzierając na dwoje swoje życie. Dziewczynką, która zna cenę poświęcenia.

Nie mówią o niej „dziewczynka, która wyrwała sobie ramię, ponieważ Kapitol odebrał jej blizny”, chociaż ta nazwa pasuje do niej równie dobrze co inne. 

Rewolucjoniści uwielbiają zrzucać odpowiedzialność za przewroty na ramiona nastoletnich dziewcząt.

 

**4.**

Johanna Mason nie jest stworzona do bycia twarzą czegokolwiek – może z wyjątkiem opryskliwości i nagości.

Trzynasty Dystrykt uważa, że lepsze to niż nic.

 

**5.**

Osiemdziesiąte Głodowe Igrzyska wygrywa chłopak z Dystryktu Dziewiątego, który zabija zbyt wolno i czerpie z tego radość. Kamery filmują jego reakcje na czyjeś krzyki i krew oraz to, jak pieści się tuż po zabójstwie, kończąc w swojej dłoni, którą wyciera o ofiarę. Uchwyciły to raz, ale to wystarczy.

Postanowiono, że będzie miał wypadek: zostanie zmieciony przez lawinę lub zaszczuty przez potwory. Ale okazuje się, że nic nie może go pokonać. Trybut z Dystryktu Dziewiątego wygrywa i nawet Kapitol nie wie, jak go wypromować.

Zabija małą dziewczynkę ze swojego dystryktu na tydzień przed tournee. Domyślono się, że to ona tylko po kasztanowych zakrwawionych loczkach.

Kapitol nie musi się już martwić o odpowiednią reklamę.  
Dystrykt Dziewiąty patrzy, jak żniwiarze wloką go pod szubienicę, zakrwawionego i uśmiechniętego. Siły porządkowe otaczają plac i w milczeniu patrzą, jak na gardle zaciska mu się pętla.

Jego ciałem nadal wstrząsają drgawki, gdy wybuchają zamieszki.

 

**6.**

Jednego roku w Dystrykcie Jedenastym wylosowana zostaje para bliźniąt. Ich dziadek, który miał pięć lat, gdy zaczęły się Igrzyska, rozpoczyna rozruchy, jeszcze zanim wchodzą do pociągu. 

Dziewczynka - starsza o 4 minuty, praktyczna i łagodna - umiera, zanim pojawia się poduszkowiec z Trzynastki. Litościwie zamordowana przez brata. Kazała mu to zrobić.

 

**7.**

Enobaria rozszarpuje zębami gardło prezydenta Snowa w dwudziestą rocznicę swojego zwycięstwa.

Przez wzgląd na dziennikarzy prezydent kładzie dłoń na jej przedramieniu, co wprawia ją w niemożliwą do opisania wściekłość. Enobaria doskakuje do niego na oczach wszystkich kamer i po prostu to robi.

Już nigdy nie je mięsa.


End file.
